


Serenity Shattered

by MewlingQuim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewlingQuim/pseuds/MewlingQuim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angel and demon reveal their budding relationship to their best friend, all things come crashing down. Well, at least for one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity Shattered

“We have to tell him.” The blue eyed angel said from where he sat on the side of the large ‘king sized’ bed. He was in his boxers, his hair a mess, and his clothes spread across the floor. Sharp eyes took in the scene before he turned to look at his partner who was doing what he did best, lounging against the pillows looking positively regal. And evil. And he was so very naked. Castiel’s eyes wandered the other man’s body and his eyes narrowed curiously. “Why are you still naked?” 

Castiel shifted slightly, uncomfortably. It would be different if he hadn’t have mentioned the fact they needed to disclose their little secret. “Because I can be.” Crowley said finally, snuffing out his cigarette that he’d decided to smoke after one of the best fucks he had in a while. “Why are you not naked? Who said I was finished with you, eh?” The demon’s dark eyes ran along Castiel’s body. Sure they needed to tell Dean, seeing as Dean ‘thought’ that they were ‘working’ together.

Yeah, no.

They weren’t just working together, the angel and the demon had been fucking-quite vigorously- for weeks now. 

“Can you just please…” Castiel began before he was interrupted by Crowley tossing a pillow at him. “Crowley..!” He hollered, which only made the demon seem cheekier. What a bother he was. The angel really wasn’t sure why he was so attracted to him. Before he knew it, Crowley’s arms were around his waist and the demon was pressing his lips against his shoulder. “You should stop being so worried about what Dean has to say about everything concerning you, Castiel.” There was a hint of jealousy in the King’s rough tone as he leaned his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder. His arms went around the angel’s middle and Crowley sighed. 

It bothered him more than he would say. Why did Dean have to be the center of everything? The center of their lives? He tried to make things work with Dean, and he was sure that Castiel had as well. Though, his feelings for Dean were always deeper than feelings that Castiel had for him. Or, so he thought. Without another word, Crowley pulled back from Castiel and moved to stand up from the bed, snapping his fingers to make his suit appear on his body. His hair was still poked out every which way, Castiel was to blame for that. The angel got handsy on his short hair during sex. 

“Fine.” Crowley said finally. “We’ll go tell him. Get dressed.” And Castiel obeyed him. Not like a pet would his master though, but like a procrastinating partner would when the other got cross over them being late. “Fine.” The angel agreed, standing up and pulling on his trousers before holding up his shirt which was buttonless from last night’s endeavor. “Crowley?” he asked sheepishly before he used his own powers to make the buttons reappear.

Crowley had turned to look at Castiel but missed him fixing the buttons. “What?” He asked, almost impatiently. He really did have to just suck it up. There was no way they could get out of this. The air conditioner kicked on and Crowley shivered, moving to tug on his coat and ignoring any of Castiel’s mumbling he had going on. 

xx

Dean Winchester sat back against his pillows with a magazine in his hand, a silly look spread across his face as his green eyes were filled with excitement and curiosity. “Ooohh, Miss November, what have you got for me?” He asked, flipping the center of the magazine fully open and looking at the ‘Busty Asian Beauty’ of the month. ‘Damn.’ He thought, ‘She’s cute.’ 

Cute enough to make his pants tight.

“Shit.” Dean groaned, hand slipping down his own belly, though he tossed the magazine to the side. It wasn’t the woman who had him aroused, though she was cute, it was someone else. Something else. Though it all went to Hell in a hand basket when his phone began to ring. “Son of a bitch.” He breathed, hands dropping to his sides as he reached over to his table beside his bed to check his phone. 

‘Not important. Not important. Not important.’ He thought the moment he saw Crowley’s number pop up on the phone. With a soft sigh, Dean answered. “What do you want, Crowley, I’m busy.” He demanded while lifting a hand and rubbing his forehead. God, this was infuriating.

“I’m heading that way. With Castiel.” Crowley said into the phone. “Have the bunker open, would you?” He asked, being as polite as a demon could be. That’s how Dean knew something was up. They were about to tell him about whatever they had been doing, he just knew it, and they better not have fucked anything up in the world. Goddamn demons and angels.

“Ugh. Fine, fine, whatever.” He said, pressing the button to end the call before tossing his phone back on the table and fixing up his clothes. Dean had on an old pair of worn out jeans and a simple black shirt. Nothing he wouldn’t normally wear around company, though he thought he should’ve thrown on a button up shirt. Flannel. Nah. He was comfortable and fuck the demon and angel for coming into the place and annoying him.

xx

“What?” Dean asked, hurt in his now dulled green eyes as he looked between the demon and the angel. Crowley looked smug enough that he wanted to punch him right in his fucking face. Again. Whereas Castiel looked guilty. So much so that Dean just wanted to roll his eyes and ignore him for the next thousand years. 

“You heard me, Dean, we’re fucking. In a relationship of sorts. Not planning on the end of the world, or whatever sort of ideas you’ve had cooking up in your tiny brain.” Crowley stated, hand going to Castiel’s knee, but it was just shoved away. The demon glared at the angel with a hint of hurt in his own eyes. Oh, no. He would pay for that later, he best realized who the bottom was in this relationship.

Castiel gave Dean an apologetic look. He was starting to regret this decision, but Dean needed to know, didn’t he? It was always best to not lie about these sort of things, but for some reason, he just felt so horrible. Maybe once upon a time the angel had these sort of feelings for Dean, but it was clear that he never returned them. He ran his hand over his face and propped his elbows on his knees, glancing over to his new lover with adoration in his eyes. 

Dean stood up, his knees felt like they would buckle underneath him and the pain that swam through his heart made its way to his eyes and he shook his head, walking away. “Get out, both of you.” He said in a low and cold voice. He wanted them gone. Both of them. 

Was it really not enough that he had all of these feelings pent up inside of himself? That they had to go on and announce this? Why was he even that upset anyway? 

Then he thought about those dark, brooding eyes. The dark hair that managed to poke every which way it wanted. That smile of his. Long, billowy coat. God, it was rough being in love with someone who wasn’t human. 

xx

Crowley led Castiel outside before he vanished with the angel in his hands, taking them to his place. “Well, that went down like a lead balloon.” He stated, rolling his eyes as the angel just simply nodded and frowned. “Well, what is it now, Castiel?” The demon hissed, clearly upset at how upset Castiel was over Dean. Dean was a big boy, he could take care of himself and his feelings. 

“I-I just… I just think that this isn’t something we should be doing. Not if it’s going to effect-” He paused when he saw the look that Crowley had just given him. “Never mind...”  
“Don’t never mind me, Castiel. You’re worried about Dean, I know, I anticipated that. You’ve been glued to his ass since you met him, I should know, but you’re mine now and Dean? Dean is just fine where he is.” He growled out, stepping across the plush carpet to get to Castiel. Crowley glanced up to the slightly taller angel, his eyes filling with anger. 

“Do you regret us, Castiel? Do you not want this? Because if I do recall, you were begging me to keep on last night.” He ground out, voice rough and getting huskier by the moment. 

“NO, CROWLEY!” Castiel finally returned the fire. “I’m just WORRIED about my BEST FRIEND!” He seemed to shout, though it came out as a desperate sort of whine. Great. Now the angel was whining. Perfect. Crowley’s dark eyes settled on Castiel’s equally dark ones and it only took them a short moment before they were locked together once again by the lips, bodies fitting close together as though they just belonged together. 

xx

Dean sighed as he fiddled with his phone, frowning down to the black screen. He turned it off the moment he got to his room. Sam was gone, and if he needed him, he had his second phone’s number. This one though, this one had a lot of memories. Some he’d go through at times. The time he went to the strip club with the other gorgeous man. That was fun and it ended up in screams. Which was even more exciting. Just if he turned on the phone and saw the man’s face, Dean knew he would break. 

It didn’t seem fair. Nothing was fair, he should’ve known that, but there was a part of him-a stupid part- that wished that things could’ve happened between them. More than they had. He felt it, and he thought that the other man felt it as well. 

Which all in all was stupid, considering he had kept his feelings hidden for a long, long, long time. Since the Apocalypse was supposed to happen. God, he wanted to run his fingers through that dark hair and lean down to kiss him. Slide into the coat with him. 

The eldest Winchester rolled his own eyes at himself and sighed, his hands worrying his hair as he closed his eyes. His eyes burned from the threatening tears, and this is what heartbreak felt like. He was certain of it. A hand went to the hand print scar left on his body and he punched it.

“Goddamn it!” he hollered, punching again before scratching it, wishing he could get it off. He was in a rage now and when Dean pulled his hand back to inspect it, there was blood and flesh stuck under his fingernails. But for some reason, it just didn’t hurt. It was the numbness that came after the immediate break of a heart that settled in him, but he knew he’d feel it in the morning.

All Dean knew was that he wanted that hand print off.

And with that, he flopped over onto his belly and decided to finally turn on his phone. Another sigh left his lips that settled with a frown as he pressed the button to turn it on, his background being the first thing to pop up, and that nearly ripped his heart to pieces. When it was fully loaded, Dean’s paled eyes looked the photo over, studying every detail as he had every night since he was back to being a human. It hurt so very much, seeing just how happy he was. How happy they were. 

“Fuck it all.” He whispered, blinking back another round of threatening tears as he laid his phone on the pillow beside him, propping it up so that he could just stare at the photo. 

That was a good memory. One of the best. He and Crowley had just woken up from the orgy that they had, though demons didn’t need sleep, they were both caught off guard. The triplets had gone, they were guys, it was hot, and all that was left was he and Crowley barely awake, basking in the glow of the morning. A picture perfect moment, and one that was captured on his phone. 

Though his heart hurt at the thought of his best friend and his King being together, Dean knew that he’d never delete that picture. It was there as a constant reminder of exactly what he felt in that moment.

Serenity.


End file.
